


Still together

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Series: Tumblr ficlets - Johnlockary [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need you," Mary said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still together

“I don’t need you,” Mary whispered into the silence of the sitting room. 

In moments like this, when the fire was about to go out and they shared the last tea of the day, they were always honest with each other. No façades, no lies, no fake identities.

Sherlock didn’t have to act polite or social. John could be emotional - and Mary could be the opposite, because that was her nature. Sometimes she would say things that seemed cruel to the others even though they knew her better, sometimes her voice made them shiver. 

“I don’t need you,” she repeated her confession, her eyes fixed on her half-empty teacup. “Either of you.”

John was the first, of course, to understand what she really wanted to say. He put his own cup down on the table, and leaned in to embrace Mary protectively. 

“I know, I know. I don’t need you, either,” he replied softly, his voice nearly breaking on the last word. “Or Sherlock.”

“You don’t need anyone,” Sherlock added lazily from where he was lying with his head resting on Mary’s shoulder. “And neither do I. Never have.”

“Yes, and now look at us. Here we are,” Mary continued, lifting her head to kiss John’s forehead. “It’s a miracle.”

“You’re a miracle,” John said, nearly crying. “I’m so glad we’re still together.”


End file.
